Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron077.txt
Subj: Answers Date: 98-01-07 19:18:17 EST From: RonDMoore <> No. <> We're working on a Jake show right now that should be episode #19 -- no title yet. <> I think we've established that Garak takes a somewhat dim view of the Dominion, the Founders, and especially Dukat. When all three were combined, it seemed obvious that Garak would rather throw in with the Feds than deal with the new Cardassia. <> Ira & Robert did most of the initial development of the Dominion, including the Jem'Hadar, the Vorta and their relationship with the Founders. It was also Ira's idea to have Iggy on the show. <> Setting aside the Voyager question (you know better than that, tsk, tsk) I think the homo-erotic undertone between the two Kiras is something that grew out of the way Nana chose to play the Intendent in the first DS9 Mirror episode rather than any deliberate choice on the part of the writing staff. We continue to play it because it works for the character and adds a little spice to the Intendent, but that's about as far as it goes. << If the Founders use ketracel white to maintain their hold on the Jem Hadar, what is their hold on the Vorta?>> The allegiance to the Founders is also written into the genetic profile of the Vorta, as it is the Jem'Hadar. They probably don't need a leash like While dependency on the Vorta because they're not nearly as volatile and dangerous as the Jem'Hadar. <> Marc and Armin will be in "Far Beyond the Stars" sans makeup, but not Max. <> Ira and Hans wrote this one and it does not feature Winn. <> Although we might someday do a "decent" Vorta episode, we have no plans for such a character at the moment. Subj: Answers Date: 98-01-07 19:35:55 EST From: RonDMoore <> I don't think we'll be revisiting the events of this episode anytime soon, but it's always possible we'll throw in a reference somewhere along the line. <> The boy's a quick study. <> It's a Bashir story. <> We kick around this notion all the time, but since it's a really tough gag to do (because the extensive makeup involved requires a lengthy break between the two shots which then have to be combined into one) we need a really good reason to do it other than just a giggle. <> We're talking about it. <> I don't remember the exact timing of everything, but the idea of using Keevan in "Magnificent" came up during the story break and wasn't something we planned in advance. <> Good questions, but ones that we haven't answered yet. <> As far as I know, this is not true. <> I don't think we're going to see this ability again. Our internal rationale has been that Eris was given this ability for a specific purpose by the Founders (and maybe several other Vorta along with her) and that it is not a normal part of the Vorta "recipe" in the Dominion. <> In the initial draft(s) of "Generations", we did indeed play a whole subplot with the Duras sisters down on the planet surface along with the survivors of the Enterprise-D crash. However, this sequence was eliminated well b before comencement of principal photography, so the scenes Barbara and Gwnyth are refering to happened before the destruction of their ship. We consider them to be dead, and we have no plans to see Lursa's son. Moore, Ronald D.